fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
SpotPass
SpotPass is a feature of the Nintendo 3DS that allows users to automatically download updates. Most of these are notes from friends using SwapNote, or messages (and ads) from Nintendo. Fire Emblem makes its debut on the Nintendo 3DS with the game Fire Emblem: Awakening. Intelligent Systems, the creators of Fire Emblem, will send out free additional content via internet and Spotpass. Players can receive a new Character set, a new weapon, This is similar to the StreetPass feature, which allows friends to have their preset battle team transferred over to the other player's game, and vice versa. Items These weapons are downloaded straight to your Convoy. However you can only obtain each item once. If one wishes to obtain more, duplicates can be obtained from paid DLC. *Tyrhung *Luna *Vengeance *Astra *Thor Hammer *Mystletainn *Gae Bolg *Nidhogg *Holsety *Double Bow *Naga Dual (Tag opponents): Exclusive enemy teams are added to the 2-player local co-operative Dual Tag mode. *Virion's Archer Squad *Lon'qu's Trueblades *Sort's Knight Squad *Vaike's Berserkers *Licht's Divine Legion *Henri's Magic Brigade *Gaia's Scouting Party *Sallya's Mage Corps *Grego's Mercenary Corps *Sayri's Aerial Forces *Tiki's Dracoknight Army *Demon Army Sidequests These are additional sidequest to recruit storyline characters. These can only be received via spotpass. *SC18: A Dead Fool-Gangrel *SC19: Rule of Might, Rule of Right-Valhalt *SC20:The Happy Girl-Emmeryn *SC21: The Sword Saint's Return-Lenha *SC22: The Fountain of truth-Inverse *SC23: Hero of Blue Flames-Paris Characters These are characters from previous Fire Emblem tittles. There are a total of 120 Spotpass characters in a total of 12 sets. 9 sets are based off of an individual game with 9 previously playable characters and the main human antagonist of each game. Seisen no Keifu is represented twice; one for Siguld's generation and second for Celice's. The twelfth and final set are 10 additional villains though some games are represented more than once. In order to recruit a Spotpass character the player must defeat said Spotpass character. Once defeated the player can recruit them or buy an item from them. Should the player choose to recruit him, he/she will be able to be used in any battle at any time. However due to the limited space and only 20 characters (Spotpass, Streetpass, and DLC) can be saved. When recruited the character will have no items on hand. All characters can be reclassed whatever non-special class of that character's gender the player desires including a Strategist. Marth is the only character, however, that can be a Star Lord. Several characters are also available for DLC "*" indicates available as DLC too. Shadow Dragon *Prince Marth* *Caeda *Ogma *Navarre *Merric *Linde *Nyna *Minerva *Tiki (Young) *Gharnef *Camus Gaiden *Alm* *Cellica* *Clea *Valbo *Cleve *Boey *Ryuto *Norma *Deen *Maisen Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu-1st Generation *Siglud *Diadora *Cuan *Ethlin *Arden *Ira *Jamka *Rackesis *Levn *Alvis *Ishtar Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu-2nd Generation *Celice* *Yuria *Lakche *Skasaher *Arthur *Phee *Sety *Aless *Altenna *Yurius *Ishtar *Trabant Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 *Leaf* *Fin *Nanna *Eyvel *Dagdar *Mareeta *Salem *Olwen *Cyas *Leidrick Fire Emblem: Fūin no Tsurugi *Roy* *Lilina *Wolt *Thany *Lugh *Lleu *Cecilia *Sophia *Percival *Zephiel *Nacien Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken *Eliwood *Lyn* *Hector *Florina *Matthew *Serra *Karel *Nino *Jaffar *Nergal *Ursula *Lloyd *Linus Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones *Ephraim* *Eirika* *Seth *Moulder *Lute *Amelia *Innes *Marisa *L'Arachel *Lyon *Selena Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance *Ike* *Elincia* *Titania *Soren *Mist *Mia *Zihark *Lucia *Geoffrey *Ashnard *Petrine Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn *Micaiah* *Sothe *Edward *Leonardo *Brom *Nephenee *Sigrun *Sanaki *Sephiran *The Black Knight *Oliver Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ *King Marth* *Katarina* *Catria* *Norne *Etzel *Horace *Malice *Athena *Roro *Hardin